Mi Demonio
by Anzu D. Britannia
Summary: OneShot. "Kyuubi esta escapando de ti. Porque aunque aparentabas ser inocente, en realidad, tú siempre fuiste el verdadero monstruo."


**Summary: "_El demonio esta escapando de ti. Porque aunque aparentabas ser el inocente, en realidad, siempre fuiste el verdadero monstruo". _**

**Disclaimer:_ Masashi Kishimoto_**

_**Enjoy it!**_

****

* * *

****

**Dentro de Ti**

****

**By Anzu Zoldick**

_Entre la selva se hundía, _

_Aquél sendero que se lucía,_

_Mientras que la tierra hablaba._

_El cielo le cantaba,_

_Las plantas se remecían,_

_Y el agua ardía._

_Dando paso a la sombra y a la sequía, _

_Entonces, el fuego quemaría,_

_Las estrellas caerían,_

_Y ese cuerpo moriría…_

Una silueta ágil se removía entre la espesura del bosque. Era, además de muy veloz, sigilosa… Demasiado como para ser humana. Y tal vez, _no lo era_. Lo cuál, era casi indescifrable, por no decir imposible, puesto que su cuerpo avanzaba amparándose de la oscuridad reinante y de su propia rapidez.

Aún así, _sí existían_ _humanos_ tan veloces como él. Por algo avanzaba a zancadas y saltos constantes. Debía desorientarle; perderle como fuese… Pero su instinto le gritaba dentro de su cuerpo y le hacía tambalearse… Este le decía que no tenía escapatoria.

Bufó, quizás molesto. Su cuerpo era pequeño comparado con el de su antigua grandeza.

Sus patas, casi acalambradas, eran la advertencia de que llevaba corriendo más de lo que imaginaba.

Y durante el desesperante recorrido, solo las ramas y las hojas habían sido el mudo testigo de su huida.

Tenía magulladuras y heridas que no paraban de sangrar sin importar cuán capacitado estuviese para curárselas. Los ojos ambarinos eran cubiertos por la espesa sangre que caía de su cabeza.

Pasaban los días; las noches… Añorando, tal vez, su antigua fuerza ya consumida. Su otrora fiereza.

A veces, mientras descansaba, no podía evitar voltear a su espalda. Escalofríos que recorrían su espalda y se extendían hasta la última célula de su cuerpo; erizándole los vellos y provocándole una sensación de incomodidad que jamás había sentido.

El frío penetraba con crueldad, la misma que alguna vez había disfrutado…

Observaba sus heridas. Frescas; algunas entreabiertas y las últimas cicatrizando con una lentitud inusitada.

Su rastro se esparcía sin poder evitarlo. Ya no perdería más tiempo en ocultarlo. Huiría como fuese… Aunque se sintiese débil.

Bebió un poco de agua y se limpió. Estaba completamente indefenso.

Ya no tenía el mismo poder que antes, y poco a poco, este se consumía. Por obra de _aquél_…

Entonces, un gruñido gutural provino desde el norte. Una distancia considerable, pero no la suficiente como para respirar tranquilo.

Era la señal para escapar nuevamente.

Siguió corriendo por el bosque. Seguramente sintiéndose más y más desamparado, agotado, e incluso, temeroso _de las cosas_ que las vueltas de la vida podrían aguardarle en cada esquina, en cada parada, aunque estas fuesen mínimas.

No por nada era lo que _era_…

Sin embargo, sabía que el distraerse podría costarle caro. Confiarse, ni hablar. Esa fue la principal causa por la cuál comenzó a escapar…

Quizás pensaba, que a pesar de _ser_ lo que era, había caído fácilmente en las redes tortuosas del destino, y de aquella particular persona…

Una que, no obstante, le causó una curiosidad innata, la cuál fue sin duda, su perdición y error más grande que pudo haber cometido.

Sus pisadas resonaban en sus oídos como tambores. Lo escuchaba. Debía seguir corriendo por el bosque.

Las ramas le rajaban la cara y la silueta desnuda. Los ojos entreabiertos…

Y se detuvo… Casi desvaneciéndose.

Sin embargo, su instinto, hizo sobresaltar su corazón. Sus ojos brillaron con temor. Una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta: no debió parar. Pues aquél monstruo le esperaba con las fauces abiertas y con una hilera de envidiables dientes afilados, listos para morder, para matar…

Estaba rodeado y agotado. No podía escapar.

_¿Qué haría¿Dónde huir?_

Su cuerpo débil ya no respondía. Y ahí estaba frente al demonio infernal… El verdadero monstruo…El cuál reía como cierto niño travieso.

Y pensar que siempre estuvo y no lo sabía. Aguardando, paciente… Sin siquiera haber sido detectado.

Hasta que lo supo, algo tarde…

Se resigno a morir. No podía seguir corriendo. Los milagros no ocurrían y su fuerza ya no existía…

Los ojos centellaron cuando, en un acto inexplicable, el monstruo se le abalanzó.

El cabello rubio se movía frenético… La risa traviesa y los ojos profundos como el cielo…

No podía escapar, pero si sentir como sus miembros eran despedazados y sus huesos crujían con fuerza. La sangre no paraba de brotar, manchando el pasto verde de rojo… Salpicando a los árboles, a la tierra… Aquella horrible esencia que estaba siendo devorada en su ley.

Y el moribundo cuerpo siquiera alcanzó a musitar "_Por qué_". No pudo hacerlo puesto que su mandíbula ya no existía nada más que para seguir siendo triturada.

Poco quedaba de su pasado…

Pues el verdadero demonio había esperado… Dentro de _él_… Sin decir una palabra; sin dar señales de vida…

Y Naruto siempre lo había sabido. De una u otra manera…

Robando en silencio su fuerza… Y mezclándola con la suya. Siempre sonriente, voluntarioso y distraído… Hasta el momento adecuado… Y con lo poco que le quedaba, comenzó a recordar… De noche, a un infante llorando… Le llamaban monstruo sin saber la razón. Y cuando lo supo todo se resolvió, pero aún dentro de él… Existía el verdadero...

Una tonada triste se escuchó en el ambiente. El delirio del, alguna vez, más poderoso _Bijuu_, se apagaba lentamente.

Y una risa traviesa se alejaba. Relamiéndose gustosa. Era libre…

¡El monstruo por fin era libre!

* * *

Es que Sasuke-kun, en verdad no comprendo cómo es posible que Naruto haya renunciado a ser Hokage, con lo animado que estaba!!.- la pelirosa seguía hablando, sin percatarse de que su compañero estaba inmóvil, sin oírle.- Y todo empezó por una maldita carta de no sé quién! Tal vez de alguna admiradora secreta o…-

…-

Sasuke-kun?.-

…-

Sasuke-kun!.-

El ninja tenía la vista fija. Los brazos y su cuerpo temblando… Los ojos activados con el _sharingan_… En un acto reflejo. La chica se asustó y comenzó a temer…

Entonces, un pedazo de papel viejo cayó de las manos del Uchiha, el cuál Sakura recogió con cautela.

Era una carta. Y al terminar de leerla, también cayó de sus manos.

_Querido Naruto:_

_Espero perdones mi ausencia. Tuve que sacrificarme como bien sabes._

_Me siento extraño escribiéndote una carta… Tu madre acaba de fallecer, pero has nacido tú a cambio. No debería estar aquí…_

_Kyuubi…Es una molestia. _

Ambos parecían sumirse en sus pensamientos, aún oyendo aquella risa infantil que comenzaba a transformarse en una espeluznante tonada de alegre ironía.

_El verdadero monstruo dentro de ti espera para matarle… El zorro que está encerrado cómelo cuando gustes. Si te molesta, ignóralo. El monstruo aguarda contigo y seguirá haciéndolo en la oscuridad, amparándose de aquella bondad de la que realmente careces, escudándose con tu sonrisa, al igual que yo lo hice…_

La burla de quién ríe sabiendo el por qué. La sonrisa tierna que se volvía infernal.

_Aparentando alegría, ternura, inocencia…Será hasta cuándo crezcas, y cuándo veas que lo que tienes ya no te sirve; lo desecharás todo, así como yo…Pues, verás, hijo mío, somos una especie que vive para sobrevivir. Y, pues, nada nos importa más que eso. _

Y la imagen de Kyuubi siendo devorado por él…

Espero y mi último regalo te satisfaga. Kyuubi debía desaparecer tarde o temprano 

Ambos salieron de aquél vacío apartamento. En silencio. Con lo leído rondando en sus cabezas…

_Una vez termines, eres libre de ir a donde tu quieras…_

_Atte. Tu Padre. Yondaime._

Tan impactados estaban que, sin darse cuenta, la carta que yacía abandonada, se hacía cada vez más y más ilegible.

* * *

Al otro día, un grupo de ninjas había encontrado los restos mutilados de Kyuubi. La noticia se esparcía de boca en boca rápidamente. _El monstruo de 9 colas_ _está muerto_, gritaba la gente con alegría.

El ninja rubio, se había marchado misteriosamente; muy lejos y sin dejar ninguna huella.

Y nadie preguntaba por él… Ninguno, puesto que de sus mentes, los recuerdos de cierto ninja escandaloso y de ojos azules, habían desaparecido.

Primero, con los que menos se había relacionado, hasta finalizar con sus propios tutores. Todos, excepto Sasuke y Sakura, quienes no habían hablado del extraño incidente y de sus sospechas, porque era inútil… Nadie le recordaba.

Se mantenían en el más precavido silencio, sabiendo que con tan solo musitar algo de aquella carta, sus vidas peligraban, pues no sabían cuántos conocían al _verdadero monstruo, aún_…

Y si _éste _dejó sus memorias intactas, _a propósito_…

Así permanecieron, tal vez, hasta el fin de sus días. Siempre temiendo a sus espaldas, así como el mismo _demonio de_ _9 colas_, que aquél secreto les costara caro…

Pero lo que nunca supieron fue que el verdadero demonio había regresado, para no volver…

_Y en su cama tendido, _

_Se armó del valor perdido,_

_Tomó las armas para no salir herido._

_Corrió y corrió hasta darle alcance,_

_Sonriéndole, puesto que había caído en su trampa, sin inmutarse,_

_Odiándole por ser quién era,_

_Estaba decidido, iba a matarle._

_Arrancó piel por piel, por cada motivo,_

_Desgarró lentamente, aún aturdido, _

_Puesto que era un demonio y lo había sabido._

_Se alejó rápidamente para no ser visto,_

_Sus ojos más claros, aún deprimidos,_

_Dejaría atrás su destino,_

_Dejaría atrás a sus seres queridos._

_Pero, era libre de recorrer este mundo,_

_Y aunque fuese un extraño motivo, _

_No le importo huir, de su camino._

**FIN **

**Espero les haya gustado. Es enredado, pero queda bien así… Todas las críticas son bienvenidas, excepto _flames _porque me los como al almuerzo…**

**Saluditos!**

**Anzü**


End file.
